


204: “There’s only one bed.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [204]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Hotel Mistakes, M/M, Spanking, Threats of Spanking, Wolfram von Bielefeld Is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: 365 [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 28





	204: “There’s only one bed.”

**204: “There’s only one bed."**

* * *

Yuri hated business trips.

He absolutely hated them. 

Somehow along the lines something gets mixed up or forgotten resulting in him having to fix it or here Wolfram's complains for the next three to five days. However for once it was not Yuri's fault but the hotels.

"Can't believe the hotel over booked itself. Are they some damn idiots!? Why did you bring me to this horrible place? Did you think I would-"

"Well at least we got an double bed room anyway." Yuri slid in cutting Wolfram off as he thought back to his reservation. Somehow the hotel gave up Wolfram room to another client and for it the they gave Yuri a double bed room to accommodate the two.

"Mr. Shibuya and Mr. von Bielefelt-Shibuya were here."

* * *

"There's only one bed. There's only one bed. There is only one-"

"You repeating it isn't going to change the fact that there is one bed." Yuri hissed ignoring the glare from Wolfram. "Now let's just go to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning."

"If you think I'm going to sleep next to you, you have another thing coming. Just because we're married does not mean you get a free feel you perv! I refuse-"

Wolfram words fell deaf as Yuri's head snapped towards him and those black eyes were narrowed. Slowly Yuri walked up until he was standing directly in front of his husband. "For too long have I let you run this show. I have been embarrassed, cursed out, kicked out of my own house, and just completely disrespected for no reason. Not anymore. After this trip we are going to see a marriage counselor and that's final. If we can't solve this within a year I will be divorcing you and no more putting it off however right now all we are going to do is sleep. You will get your pretty butt in that bed and sleep so we can be on our A game tomorrow or I will spank you. Understood."

Wolfram gulped, "Understood."

"Good. Now please come to bed, your the brain of this operation."


End file.
